Wild Spirits
by dunkingman
Summary: As Kazuya is resting his injures from his semifinal matchup in the 2nd King of Iron Fist Tournament, he gets an unexpected visitor. This woman not only wishes to save Kazuya from his inner demon, but deeply cares about his well being. As the two get close, let's just say things get totally out of hand.


**Wild Spirits**

_Somewhere in the Tokyo Metropolis_…

_Alarm goes off_…

Kazuya Mishima wakes up in his suite as it was late morning, and yet the weather was awful. Clouds were heavy engulfing the sky in darkness. The rain came in hard. Lucky for him, Kazuya had the day off. He somehow felt uneasy though. The last match of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 was drawing closer. His opponent would be his own father once again, Heihachi. Throughout this whole tournament, Heihachi had beaten anyone who stood against him. None of Kazuya's shields/bodyguards could match his might. To top that off, Kazuya was still healing his injuries from his fight against a pesky rival in Paul Phoenix. Kazuya decided to briefly get out of bed and look for some more painkillers to use.

In the kitchen, Kazuya found a painkiller created by Dr. Abel which worked faster than most over the counter medicine. Filling up a glass of water, Kazuya swallows the pill and quickly drinks it down. The only side effect of this drug is that it created nausea more easily. So Kazuya staggered himself back to bed. Perhaps, he could sleep longer. The more rest to fight his father, the better. However…

_Doorbell rings_…

Kazuya: "Huh?" (Sighs.)

Kazuya looks through the door hole to see if this was someone unrecognizable. However, it was the last person he expected to see come into his building. She was standing there looking very concerned and nervous. Kazuya reluctantly opens the door but not changing his stone face staring at the beautiful woman before him. It look like she was holding something in her hands, but her intentions of course were pure.

Kazuya: "Jun?"

Jun: "Kazuya. Good morning. Did I wake you?"

Kazuya: "No."

Jun: "I…I came to check up on you. May I come in?"

Kazuya: "Yeah."

Kazuya allowed Jun Kazama to enter his suite, in which very few people even got to see. Jun followed Kazuya as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He was only wearing his sleeveless shirt and drawers on him. Jun could see all of the bruises around Kazuya's arms, chest, and legs. She placed her box kit on the floor while taking off the raincoat revealing her summer clothes to Kazuya, who had to admit, it was a stunning site to see. Picking up the box, Jun then sat next to Kazuya in the bed. The box had several first aid items, but the main thing Jun used was lidocaine patches. She took them all out and politely asked Kazuya if she could patch him up.

Jun: "Do you want me to patch you now or later?"

Kazuya: "I'm fine."

Jun (Somewhat disappointed.): "Later I suppose." (After a pause.) "Kazuya if I may."

Kazuya (Still shying from her.): "What?"

Jun: "I sense that you do not seem yourself lately. I could tell while you fought that American man, your mind was conflicted. Like, you had a murderous look in your eye. Yet in the end, you spared that man's life. For that I am thankful. Many people may dislike you, but just that action alone tells me that you are a generous man."

_Kazuya said nothing while looking at the floor_…

Jun: "Please look at me Kazuya."

_Jun takes Kazuya's head and turns it at her direction_…

Jun: "What are you thinking right now? Is it…your father?"

_Kazuya says nothing, but his emotions were stirring while staring at Jun's face_…

Jun: "Promise me even if you win…you will not kill him. I know you can do it."

What did this woman have that made Kazuya feel powerless? It was as if some hidden untracked power could suppress Kazuya's evil side. Then again, Jun's beautiful face was quickly arousing him. The people who hate him did not matter at this moment and his own father too. Kazuya would be stupid to turn down this advance.

Jun: "Promise?"

Suddenly, Kazuya grabbed Jun's shoulder as he lunged forward as his lips met hers. Jun eyes opened in disbelief. She had long developed feelings for Kazuya, but to have this happened at last. Jun could no longer contain herself so she traded kisses with him. Then Kazuya forced Jun to undo her clothes as he nearly ripped her sleeveless button shirt. Jun kept him from doing that so she did it herself revealing her C cups. Kazuya took off his own undershirt and then his own shorts revealing his sack to Jun who gasped.

Kazuya: "Lay down."

Then Kazuya pressed Jun down on her back against the queen size mattress. Undoing her belt, Kazuya quickly pulled off Jun's pants and undies. Kazuya first paid his attention to Jun's breasts using his large hands to fondle them. Then Kazuya teased Jun as she moaned using his lips and tongue over one nipple after another. Kazuya took his time knowing Jun was getting stimulated. Her slight resistance made Kazuya even more aroused between his legs. With her moans, Kazuya knew that was enough to get her wet down low. He then proceeded to spread Jun's legs as she gasped. Judging by her hesitance, Kazuya then smirked.

Kazuya: "First time Jun?"

_Jun nodded her head_…

Kazuya: "Then prepare yourself."

Kazuya meant what he said as he took his member and insert himself through the stargate of Jun Kazama. She yelled due to Kazuya's girth. It was a pain she never experienced before, but Kazuya paid her screams no mind as he pounded her rapidly. He hadn't gotten laid the tournament started several months ago.

Kazuya (Thinks): "Damn! I haven't felt a woman this tight since my first time! Sh*t!"

Jun: "Aaaaa! Aaaaaa! AAAAAAA!"

Jun cried and cried while digging her nails deep on Kazuya's back. She did not mean to hurt Kazuya but he was definitely hurting her as each centimeter of his member plowed the insides of Jun. The louder she screamed the faster Kazuya went reaching his breaking point.

Kazuya: "Jun! Aggghhhh!"

In no time Kazuya blew his load deep inside Jun. When he pulled out of Jun, Kazuya was surprised to know how much Jun was bleeding. Her body shivered in intense pain. So much so it looked like she was having a seizure. Kazuya got concerned after seeing this.

Kazuya: "Jun? Jun?!"

_Jun's body starts convulsing_…

Kazuya: "The f*ck is going on with you?"

Jun was no longer in control of her mind. Another entity took over her body. Jun finally stopped shaking as her body relaxed itself. The first thing Kazuya could not believe was seeing Jun's bleeding vagina heal itself as if nothing had happened. And then Jun's eyes opened turning a bright gold color. Jun rose up right at Kazuya and gave him a creepy looking smile. Safe to say Kazuya had no idea what kind of sorcery this could be, but he didn't like it.

Kazuya: "What? Jun? Who are you?"

Unknown (Giggles.): "Now it's MY TURN!"

Jun, or least this new being this story called Unknown, pushed Kazuya down into the floor with such ease it shocked the man. Purple slime started to ooze out of her skin as it pinned Kazuya's arms. Then more slime picked up Kazuya's legs opening them up. Never had Kazuya been in this V shaped position on the floor like this. It was embarrassing.

Kazuya: "Let go of me! Aaaaaaah!"

Unknown laughs at Kazuya's misfortune as she stomped his balls on purpose with her right foot. Unknown mockingly laughed at Kazuya as she spoke to him.

Unknown: "I wanna have some fun with you baby! Open those cheeks for me!" (Squishing his buttocks to look at his hole.) "Oh yeah! This looks delicious!"

Kazuya: "Stop! Nnnnnoooo!"

Unknown planted her face deep in Kazuya's ass! Just what was she doing, Kazuya thought? Nobody had ever done this to him before! Unknown slipped her tongue inside his butthole! It was going deeper and deeper! The intensity of the rimjob gave Kazuya a fast arousal. So much so, his member got hard again! Then Unknown grabs his balls, squeezing them hard. Kazuya could no stand for this domination. The Devil inside of him wanted to retake control of his mind. It was the only way!

Kazuya: "Wwwwrrraaaaaahhhhh!"

Unknown: "Aaaagggghhh!"

Unknown was backed off by the purple aura Kazuya emitting out of his body. The slime was unable to hold Kazuya captive as he broke free. Unknown looked back up at a being who was no longer Kazuya Mishima, but Devil Kazuya! Safe to say he wanted to dominate this battle of sex.

Devil Kazuya: "BITCH! You got some nerve doing that to me!"

Unknown (Laughing): "So I brought the bad boy outta you! Do you wanna know how your ass tastes Devil?"

Devil Kazuya: "Hah! Very funny! What I will do is f*ck the sh*t outta you until you cannot take it anymore!"

Unknown (Laughing Out Loud): "Challenge Accepted!"

Without hesitation, Devil Kazuya and Unknown pounded their bodies together again and kissed each other passionately. Unknown was enjoying this exchange so much that she decided to use her smile to sneak into Kazuya's rectum again, but he anticipated this and decided two can play that game. He used his tails and jammed it up Unknown's rectum first!

Unknown: "Aaaagggggghhhhh!"

Devil Kazuya (Laughs): "Now you are mine!"

Devil Kazuya used his wings to lift Unknown in the air grabbing her by the hips. They were airborne in the bedroom! Then he forced his member inside Unknown coochie while keeping his tail end deep in Unknown's ass, giving her a Devil's version of a double penetration! Unknown screamed wildly while getting smashed in both holes!

Unknown: "AAAA! KEEP GOING! YES! AAAAAHHHH!"

Devil Kazuya (Grabs her neck): "Shut up!"

Devil Kazuya grabbed her throat hard for he was aware that Unknown (Or Jun) was making too much noise. This entity using Jun Kazama had tortured and dominated her foes before, but never had anybody conquered her in sex quite like this! Unknown was nearly reaching her climax. Gushes of water were already dripping from between her legs, but Devil Kazuya never let up his pressure. Unknown could hardly breathe but she at last cummed!

Unknown: "Aaaahhhh!"

Unknown's climax was so strong that her fluids force Devil Kazuya to let go of her. She collapses on the carpet floor coughing, trying to catch her breath. And suddenly, Unknown's power was fading. Her slime disappearing. The Devil looked at her and smirked at her frailness. He was not through with her just yet!

Devil Kazuya: "How dare you squirt in front me! Now! Allow me to return the favor!"

Taking control of Unknown again, Devil Kazuya tossed her back in his bed. Jun, as Unknown, reverted back to normal. However, she had no way to fight off a supernatural being. Devil Kazuya opened Jun's legs and plugged himself back into her stargate. Using his large left hand, Devil Kazuya kept her mouth closed as he stroked her rough once more. At this point, Jun's body was numb from her back down. Any position Devil Kazuya had her, Jun was succumb to it. Dangling her legs in midair, Kazuya drilled her coochie upside down getting close to ejaculating again.

Devil Kazuya: "Ddddoooorrrriiiyyyyaaaaa!"

The transmission of Mishima gametes were ejected deep inside Jun's ovaries! So much so it oozed out! Jun screamed again feeling the sensation of fluids oozing out of her legs. Devil Kazuya soon reverted back to his human self as he fell off the bed. His limbs were weary but Kazuya had enough strength to get himself back on his feet. Jun was still conscious, but she was covered in sweat and the semen of the devil. When she came to, Jun rose and was shocked to see Kazuya naked.

Jun: "Kazuya?"

Kazuya: "I don't know what kind of trick you pulled woman but its time for you to go!"

Jun: "I do not…what are you saying?"

Kazuya: "You heard me! Leave before I kill you for real!"

Jun (Gets out of bed): "But Kazuya!"

Kazuya: "Get your things and go! NOW!"

Jun not understanding the sudden change of heart, did what she was told. She took her clothes and put on her jacket only to get rushed out of the penthouse room by Kazuya. Kazuya shut the door hard. Jun collapsed on the carpet floor crying out in the hallway. Kazuya ignored her pleas. He was gonna call security to escort Jun out of his building. Jun continued to cry when she finally said.

Jun: "I still love you Kazuya." (Whimpering.)

This rainy day would be their last encounter. About 3 days later, Kazuya would defend his championship against Heihachi. However, not even the Devil Power could stop the might of Heihachi. Kazuya would perish after getting his neck snapped. Soon afterwards, Heihachi flew on a chopper with the body of his dead son as he tossed it over the active volcano of Mount Io just outside Kyushu. When Jun Kazama heard the result of the match, she was of course devastated. And yet, she did not realize the life growing inside of her as a result of that strange close encounter with Kazuya.


End file.
